S.O.G. Compound
S.O.G. Compound 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Backstory In Cuba the Russians tested Element 115 on C.C.C.P. soldiers and Cuban Tropas within a secret missile facility. The result?: zombies, and a lot of them. In order to see the effects of the zombies, the Soviets unleashed them upon Havana. During the Vietnam War, the Soviets constructed bases within Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia. They also made "deals" with the local militias. These "deals" allowed the Soviets to test secret technology within the countries, if they supplied the militias with weapons. Satisfied with the result of the zombies in Havana, the Soviets built bases in Central Vietnam and began making C.C.C.P. zombies and Vietnamese zombies. Soon they unleashed the zombies on the MAC-V building near Hue City. The zombies quickly overtook the facility, and soon the US sent an expedition force to recover what they could from the building. Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson are flown via Huey to the compound. They rappel from the helicopter into the top of the building. They all crawl in through an airduct and eventually reach the lobby of the room. The windows in the room had been boarded up, couches are overturned to block doors, and there are debris everywhere. Zombies started to break through the windows. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson equip their M1911 and start to attack the undead horde. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - These zombies wear the C.C.C.P. uniform. They act the same way as regular zombies. Their faces are pale and rinkly, and their clothes are ripped, torn, and bloody. *Vietnamese zombies - These zombies wear varrying types of clothing. They act a little differently from regular zombies; they will sometimes walk ''away from the player and not attack them. Their clothes are tattered and bloody, and their faces are slightly yellow and have many sores on them. *S.O.G. Thief - The S.O.G. Thief is essentially a Pentagon Thief. It steals weapons. The S.O.G. Thief will appear every 4-8 rounds. When killed, it will drop a Max Ammo and a Bonfire Sale (the Bonfire Sale, though, will only be dropped once). Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. '''Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Elevator - The Elevator in this map is similar to the one in "Five", but has a few differences. Mainly the fact that is blood stained and does not play elevator music. It costs 250 to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks﻿ 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Bonfire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Map Layout/Gameplay 'Lobby/Starting Room' *Weapons: M14, Olympia *Perks: Quick Revive The Lobby is starting room. Within the Lobby, there are overturned couches and tables, blood smeared all over the wall, papers scattered over the floor, and four windows. There is only one exit, and it can be opened for 1000 points. There is a Teleporter pad in this room. 'Hallway' *Weapons: PM63 *Perks: none The Hallway is one of the longest sections of the map. There are no debris in the Hallway, making it not of the dreadful areas of the map. There are five windows. The exit is located at the end of the Hallway. 'Sightseeing Area' *Weapons: Stakeout, AK-74u *Perks: Speed Cola The Sightseeing Area is a slightly enclosed portions of the map. The layout consists of multiple windows (zombies do not spawn from these) and two sets of stairs. There are only two windows that zombies spawn from. It is advised to leave this area as soon as possible, as it can become very cramped and uncomfortable quickly. The exit door costs 1500 points to open. 'Hallway 2' *Weapons: none *Perks: none The Hallway 2 is similar to the Hallway. The only difference is that it has some piles of debris. There are two zombies entrances. To exit, a player must open a door that costs 2000 points. This door leads to a set of stairs, which leads to the next area. 'Studies and Observations Area' *Weapons: MP5K *Perks: PhD Flopper The Studies and Observations Area is the second largest section of the map. Despite its name, there are no sightseeing windows the study and observe. However, there are five windows where zombies can come from. This room has a pile of desks and tables in the middle of it. The Mystery Box's first spawn point is here. There is also a Teleporter pad here. And the power switch is located in this room. The exit door costs 2500 points to open. 'Laboratory' *Weapons: M16, Bowie Knife, Claymores *Perks: Juggernog, Stamin-Up The Laboratory is the third largest area, and it is also the most cramped. It is similar to the basement in "Five", because it has other small rooms within it and enclosed hallways. There is an Elevator that can be opened for 1000 points and used for 250 points. The Elevator leads to the middle floor (the same floor where the Lobby is on). There are a total of nine windows where zombies spawn in. 'Barracks' *Weapons: none *Perks: Attach-A-Matic The Barracks are next section that can be played on. It has several bunk beds that are around the wall. Zombies spawn from the destoyed floor anywhere. It is advised to leave this area pretty quick too. There is a staircase with crates stacked up, preventing the players from leaving, unless they purchase it for 3000 points. 'Roof' *Weapons: none *Perks: none The Roof is the last section of the S.O.G. Compound. For the most part, it is a very open area with lots of running space. Zombies climb the wall in varrious places in an attempt to kill the players. This area has a few square metal blocks that act as barriers. The last Teleporter pad is found here. The Roof is often favored, and most players camp up here. 'Pack-a-Punch Machine Secret Room' *Weapons: none *Perks: none The Pack-a-Punch Machine Secret Room can only be accessed once the players kill the S.O.G. Thief. Instead of the Pack-a-Punch Machine remaining for only a few seconds, it remains there for the rest of the game. But like in the Kino der Toten, the player will be forced to leave once one minute passes. They are teleported back to the Lobby. ﻿ Category:S.O.G. Compound Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith